Paradise Lost
by ShadowInTheDistanc3
Summary: Took the rough idea of MAR and added my own characters and plot.
1. Prolouge

umm...Hey this is my first fanfic :) i hope you guys like it. I've been thinking about this story for a while and started writing it in my notebook so R&R plz don't hold back on the comments(but plz no flames sparks tho lol)i need the constructive critisim *-* without further adoo...RISE THE CURTAINS!!! =) im only doing the prologue to see how u guys like it

Disclaimer: i DO NOT own alice in wonder land but pretty much all the plot and all the characters are mine

* * *

Prologue

Eight figures shrouded in dark cape-like trench coats; seemingly motionless except for the barely visible swaying of a certain lazy person. Outside there was pai nand unjust and within these walls stood the makers of it with the help of another... but that will come soon enough. The room was very dim but a humming of light ommitted from the shape that each of these beings stood at certain points of. It resembaled two stars intwing with one another. Which created a strange but incandescent figure.

At the very front of the area a large door opens, releasing a pale light onto the room. A noticeably pained and angry grunt was let out by one of the eight beings

The larger of the two, from the group of four that entered, bowed swiftly mumbling thaie apologies. After whispering simple instructions to the smaller duo, they scurried away closing the door behind them.

The couple walked uncertainly to the center of the over-lapping stars where the light shone brightest. The two pulled back their hoods to reveal twins. One had a short, boy-like haircut with spiraling tattoos that represented the warrior. This suit her well, although if it hadn't been for her petite and wekk curved body you could swear she was a boy; for she kept her pretty face in what may as well be a permanent scowl.

Her other half was another story. She kept her deep lavender hair long and flowing, and had tattos that represented the earth. There was barely any differnence between the two except for their eyes. The long haired one had a golden left eye and cream right one. Her sister had the same colors but in a different direction.

One of the eight beings on the figure stepped torward the duo. Their hand traced over the tattoos that decorated the tempals of the young girls. a disfigured looking smile stretched across the face of the person and an icy voice rang out;

"And so...it begins"

* * *

A/N: sorry it was so short *bows in shame* but i just wanted to see if it made my readers want to actually read the story. I'll try to update as much a possible but i usually can only do it during school (my computer is down at home)

R&R PLZ =)


	2. An Eventful Beginning

The sun peaked over the horizon, making the once dark sky brighten and blush breathtaking colors. She turned over to get a better view and feel what warmth she could;she`d left the floor-to-ceiling window, which went out to the balcony, open for this reason. Her whisper of a smile was soon replaced by a scowl as she realized she was the only person home.

The MaBot whizzed over from her bathroom, noticing her wake. It was the newest model and almost looked human, except for the skin that was a strange hybrid of metal and plastic she believed. It also lacked the human flicker of life in its eyes; to her they looked dead.

"Good morning Ms. Phinn," it said in a female voice,"Your parents are at their work places and would like for you to call them later on."

By this time the said person had already crossed the distance to her bathroom, shutting the door behind her. She called for the lights and water, walking over to the sink. After washing her face and popping a hygiene cube, she looked intently at her reflection. She had black-rimmed turquoise eyes, which contrasted nicely with her beep bronze skin. This was very much like her father. With a well developed chest and toned body she could easily be seen as a pure beauty. She turned around to inspect the tribal tattoos that decorated her shoulders down to her wrists. If you looked closely you could see the ancient scriptures of her father's clan.

She'd been born with the text but the tattoos were etched into her skin just 2 weeks after birth and was added onto every four years. But unlike any other person of her clan,she had two tattoos that were red and on the crooks of her neck. It curved then dipped sharply before going into a road of twists and curves. A soft beeping indicated that her bath water was the right temperature, but she pointedly ignored it,looking closer at her face. She'd always kept her back hair short and her front,plus sides,stayed long. This caused some of her locks to hang lower than her eyes but they framed her nicely.

But she paid no attention to her raven hair; no she looked with great care and studied the single scripture nestled under her left eye. It curved from the farthest left of her eye, with a red pigment, then stopped to shoot down in black, curving slightly at the end. At the near end of that line was a Z like shape which laid on its side. This lone scripture had been the debate of her family and doctors for as long as she could remember.

It was common for offspring of her clan to get this tattoo, but after a month's time it usually faded from a girls face, but for some reason hers had not faded;even with an extra month of waiting it was still there,as bold as ever.

There were many theories going as far as her not being a legitimate child; this, of course, was proved wrong. Even the meaning of the scripture was unknown; the beginning part was believed to mean 'true', though the translators were very sceptical, and the last half was just damn gibberish to them.

She shook her head and snorted softly, '_Some geniuses they are'_, she thought. She then quickly stripped down to jump into her over-sized tub.

Literally.

The water erupted from the bath chamber and found homage on her amethyst floor. The calming scent of sakura wafted through the steamy air, and she inhaled deeply loving the aroma. This relaxed her further and she submerged herself in the hot but not burning water. Soon the only visible part of her was her face, which seemed to float disembodied. She sighed and studied the black tribal swirls that decorated her ceiling. Her peace was short lived, disrupted by a soft but at the same time deep voice.

"Hey there Xionis," he said, calmly strolling in as if there wasn't a girl relaxing naked in a tub of hot water. Her head ducked down under water before she could realize the stupidity of this act. She soon resurfaced gasping and blinking rapidly. Xionis growled as she stepped out of the tub to grab a towel. Kaden Daul simply smirked and turned the other way as if he hadn't caught a glimpse of her nude body. He shoved his hands in the pockets of his black jeans and turned in circles; he wasn't one for patience.

She walked back with a blood red towel wrapped around her modesty. Her face in a sour scowl but a glint of amusement in her eyes said she wouldn't murder the young man.

"Please tell me you have a key card and didn't-"

He cut her off;"I have a key, and didn't commit any crimes while getting in." He indicated this further by lazily holding up the slim small card.

"But I did shut down the announcer...for obvious reasons," he continues on smirking defiantly.

Her mood brightened considerably and she jogged over to her closet. A few short moments later she came out dressed, to some extent. She wore a simple navy tank, decorated with a blooming black rose, and black shorts. Around her neck was a black choker with the silver text of her _mother's _clan. Oh the irony.

Kaden turned and his eyes did a quick sweep of her body.

"That's better," he commented. Xionis rolled her eyes playfully and brushed pass him.

"Soo," he dragged the word out trying to imply."What do we have planned for today."

"Well_ i _am going to eat like a madden Trikeze," she says throwing a wary glare over her shoulder.

"Wow; that's a wonderfully appetizing image," he retorts; each word dripping in sarcasm. They stepped into the kitchen and called for the lights. It'd been newly remodeled. The walls had been painted a white sand tone; looking fresh and air brushed. The counter was a dark marble with special white stone like wires that hummed sweet tones when people were present. Everything was pristine and clean.

The two sat at the bar like counter and MaBot quickly appeared in front of them. It was clear that it had been following them. Creepy but efficient.

"What would you like, Mr. Daul," it asked in the same monotone voice.

"An omlet, the way i like it, french toast and o.j."

The maid robot nodded slightly and turned to Xionis and asked the same question.

"Stack of waffles, the way i programed you to make 'em with scrambled eggs," she replied, lazily playing with a piece of thread that stuck out from the frayed bottom of her tank. Her hand was lightly slapped by her guest,but that was enough, and her head snapped up; if only looks could kill. Kaden, on the other hand, lazily ran his hand through his unruly dark locks looking indifferent. He spoke warily.

"Its not good to mess with your clothes; very unladylike," he paused and finally took note of her expression. "You should tell her what you wanna drink."

"It," she simply replied

"Pardon?" He asked with a puzzled look.

Her eyes narrowed considerably and she said: "I said 'it'. It's not a person, it's an animated object created to do what people are too damn lazy and heartless to." She seethed with a frosty voice.

Kaden simply studied her for a moment and gave up, not wanting to get into a heated argument. She realized the slightly defeated and annoyed look on his face and instantly regretted her outburst. Her mouth opened and tried to shape words but they remained unsaid. She looks back down and found a plate of freshly made chocolate-chip waffles and scrambled eggs, gooey with blue cheese and sauteed peppers. She mumbled her thanks and began eating slowly, trying to fill the silence with sounds of working mouths.

This didn't work for long; although Kaden seemed like the type to love peace and quiet, he actually despised it. His mother had died after giving birth to him without a single sound, his father 8 years later while sleeping near him. Too much silence always seemed to remind him of his loses. He was hesitant but with a sigh he spoke to her softly.

"You miss him don't you"

Xionis's eyes bulged slightly for a moment before a string of emotions raided her face. Pain, anger, confusion, and then plain depression. After this slide-show of light fast expressions her eyes soon narrowed and began looking dead. With the single tear that fell, he knew his answer. He turned back to his food which now tasted metallic and bland in his mouth. The only sounds filling the kitchen were a fork dropping followed by restrained, muffled sobs. MaBot tried to hand her a hanky but she turned it away.

Kaden sat rigid, robotically (no pun intended) eating his food. Although he was a soft-hearted person he wasn't one to comfort. If he couldn't find it within himself, how was he suppose to give it to someone else? At least that's how he saw it. Xionis, however, didn't care for this; she didn't want any form of pity even if it was from her best friend. All she wanted was to forget that night. But the memories flooded back anyways, with merciless clarity. As if fate had cruelly video taped it and played it back for its own torturous pleasure.

~****~

Her brother, Zion, had decided to attempt at the 'sibling bonding' that their mother seemed so hooked on. She'd laughed at him but still agreed to it, glad to be by her older brother. He was always able to calm her.

After catching a movie and having a bit of dinner, they'd, or rather Zion, had decided to spend the rest of the night with Kaden.

"Why Kaden's place?" She'd asked while propping her feet onto the glove compartment.

"Because. Your unknowingly, or unwilling to admit, your in love with him," he said in a matter-of-fact voice. He quickly glanced in her direction and raised an eyebrow before turning his full attention back to the road. A goofy smile had plastered itself on her face and her cheeks warmed considerably.

"Whatever. If _you _say so, then it _must _be true," she replied whilst she looked out the window. The scenery had been oddly bright in the twilight but beautiful in a Gothic romantic way.

"So its true"

"What?! No. It. Is. Not."

"You just said 'whatever' meaning 'forget the subject I don't wanna talk about it' and more than likely the subject in question is true." He'd explained it with a dorky, triumphant air. The street light caught the light brown undertones of his hair and the gold flecks in his eyes perfectly while he laughed. She desperately wanted to catch the moment in a picture but opted to just admiring him. They laughed and their bodies vibrated with the happy warm air. But Zion soon quieted and a serious and slightly uncertain look found his features. Xionis had quickly taken note of the changed atmosphere. Her brow had knotted thoughtfully.

"Whats wrong?"

She never got her answer.

Another car, with a drunk couple inside, collided with them and the two flipped off the bridge. Xionis had almost instantly blacked out on impact, but came to while she floated on the river. She could see the hovercrafts of the wardens and civilians scurrying around. The river she floated in seemed black and death-filled, freezing to the touch. When she'd registered the cold she then realized she was shivering. She looked around for her sibling and tried staying relaxed, to keep floating.

A limp body floated not too far away from her, longish hair streaked with black, and a scarlet jacket decorated with black scriptures, made her breath hitch. She attempted to swim over to him but the whole left side of her was charred and twisted at sickening angles. Pain and grief rocked through her as she floated knowing that any strands of life in Zion were slipping away. To make matters worse black dots swam in her vision and soon consumed it all.

She soon came to again on hard cold pavement with a warden bot crouching over her. Her chest rose and fell unevenly but she spoke with a strong voice;

"My brother, you guys got to him right?! He's safe? By the dear love of the gods where the hell is he," her voice cracked.

The warden looked emotionless and had dead eyes.

"I am not sure who you are talking about but I am sure he is dead you are the only survivor; be grateful."

She never was.

~****~

Back in the present she pursed her lips and wiped away the tears from the slits of her eyes then rose from her seat. After she left, in the direction of her room past the spiraling stairs, Kaden swiped his hands across his ears. This act revealed the intricate wires that decorated his temple; tapping one of them, a holographic menu appeared before his eyes. Pressing the app that made one of his favorite songs fill his ears, he sat back and relished the noise filling his mind.

The surgery had become a new trend among kids their ages but he hadn't done it for that reason. A year back was when he got it done, once realizing how unbearable silence was. Kaden began quietly mouthing the lyrics whilst MaBot scurried around cleaning their unfinished breakfast. He smiled at his own strange thought: '_There are three things that will always be in this world: skanks ,idiots, and angry people who make amazing music.'_

Although his music was blaring into his brain, he could still hear her soft thumping as she jogged back over to the kitchen. His eyes skimmed over her body. She hadn't changed her clothes much; she'd thrown on a red jacket which was a bit puffy at the shoulder but then under that was a tight ribbon before the sleeves elongated itself to her knuckles. The hem of it stopped under her breast. She'd also thrown on some dark tailored denim shorts which hugged her snugly but not tight. On her wrists were flashes of steel but he knew they were crash bracelets, and he knew what they were about to do.

He laced up his grippy boots and strapped on his own bracelets. The hunks of steel molded to his wrists but still rose a few centimeters. He walked over to Xionis as she pulled on her boots, which stopped just blow her knee. She called for MaBot and left a blunt quick message which also warned them that we were most likely going to get in trouble. They'd both hadn't realized what the date was.

They strapped on their sporadic light chains to their hips.

"Your Board is outside," she said to him her eyes puffy but hard.

He didn't know if she was telling or asking him this, but he grunted in response. They stepped out of the house, the weather was nice this day. Clouds drifted leisurely and the sky had become blue. A breeze tickled the leaves of nearby trees and filled the air with sweet sounds. Xionis swiped her key card over the house's scanner and punched in the lock down code. She turned to see Kaden sitting on his hovering Board, his ankles lazily crossed over one another. She jumped down the few stairs and went over to her own, crossing her crash bracelets over her Boards ID scanner. It came alive, hovering an inch or two over the ground, and she stepped onto it opening a hidden compartment. She pulled out deeply tinted shades, put them on, and willed her Board to rise.

Kaden stood on his own, which was a deep silver, like Xionis's, but with a fierce looking Asian-styled dragon decorating the bottom. They rose together, steeling and bracing themselves, before streaking across the sky like bullets shot by the gods.

Xionis reached down and pulled up on her Board, flipping herself over Kaden. He glanced up at his friend who could only find calm and peace in adrenaline and danger. _'Showoff'_ he thought, smirking to no one in particular. They neared an escarpment, which was just off the edge of the city. The place was off limits for safety issues. But, of course, they didn't care. Besides they were pros.

They came to a halting stop and looked down. The drop was nothing special, 5 to 6 thousand feet before it gave way to a rocky landing and beautiful river. They loosened the grip of the Boards on them and their sporadic chains turned own, giving off a soft hum as it started to glow. The two deactivated their crash bracelets. They barely hesitated. With a quick deep breath they dropped.

Still on their Boards, they losed a good few hundred feet before jumping off. Xionis turned in mid-air and looked up at the sky; it looked quiet and peaceful. Her arms were spread out and legs close together, crucifiable style. She quickly brought her arms in, close to her chest, and began to spin. If anyone who was on the ground were to see them, they would say that they were two dark colored missiles, spinning in sync with one another.

The chains that had been humming began screaming softly, as if muffled by the whipping air. The electric steel flashed different colors, darker shades of blazing pigments plagued the peaceful scenery. Cold raw excitement and fear shot through her companion and self. They stopped their speeded turning momentarily to swipe their crash bracelets over one another. Their Boards, which had been at the very place they jumped off them, quickly shot down to their sides. A millisecond later, Kaden jumped onto his board and shot back up into the air, stopping to look back down at Xionis.

In the language of her people her name meant 'wild light', and it suited her. She lived for fear, excitement, and adventure. Adreneline was her drug, and for as long as he'd known her, she was a junkie for it. The said person had bravely shot into the rocky water, it was deep enough for her not to make a human pancake out of her body. Fishes and any other aqua-life instantly swam away from her, fearful of the sudden intrusion.

Some were courageous enough to timidly look over the young girl until she swam onto her Board and rode out of the river. She burst out with an excited 'whoop'. Kaden smirked, glad that she was out of her depressed mood, sitting in the same position as he had in front of her house. He laughed, his dark lavender eyes shinning, and cheered for her as she lay on her back, trying to catch her breath. She was soaked down to the bone. Her shirt clung to her body in wet clumps. This revealed her white lacy bra, chest rising and falling in an almost sensual rhythm.

A dusting of blush rose and he shook his head, as if trying to dislodge the thoughts he was having about his childhood friend. Xionis, not being physic and not that good at decoding expressions, was completely oblivious to this. She was only now coming down from her cycadelic high. She looked over at Kaden with a goofey smile and shining eyes.

She sighed and shifted positions to her stomach. With a dazed look, she drifted over to her companion.

"That was," she paused a moment to think of a word to describe what just happend. "Pretty exhilarating," Xionis finished dryly with a lazy smile.

"Hn, that was probually the damn understatement of the year."

She laughed but stopped short in mid-breath, and sat up abruptly. The action made her head swim, but she ignored her discomfort; she listened to the barely audible sound of a patrol car. She blinked a few times to clear her vision and mind. She cursed under her breath as she jumped to her feet. Kaden looked at her and then in the direction of the growing sound, and slowly got on his feet lightly brushing off his clothes.

His old calm, bored charisma back in place. The hurridly flew back in the direction of the city, careful to keep their path seperate from the wardens. The lights of Won City grew as they neared the place, and Xionis stopped suddenly and turned back to the oasis. Kaden swerved and shouted at her.

"WHAT THE HELL!? Unless you want you ass dragged back to Won City, I suggest we continue onward. That way. Come. Now."

"My shades dropped, I gotta get them back," she didn't turn back to him as she said this. She was already calculating how fast she'd have to go to get there, the shades, and speed on home without getting caught.

"You can't be serious; I'll get you-," he sucked in a breath as she turned to him.

"Those were Zion's," and she quickly blazed the sky with her speed.

He ran his hand through his dark hair and cursed softly before riding out after her. They both knew they were going to get caught. At least they'd taken the liberty of warning Xionis's parents before going out.

They reached the cliff again and were soon surrounded by the patrol cars.

"Now...is that a bitch or what?" Kaden said as he turned torward the two large vehicles.

Patrol officers stepped out of the cars and torward the two. There were two of them, but the companions could see the shadows of others still in the cars. One had fair complection and hair, while the other was more rugged and tanned. The blond one smiled ruefully as he laid his eyes on Kaden.

"Well, well...if it isn't Mr. Daul?" he said in a gruff voice."You've been so good this past week; why would you do some stupid stunt like this and, once again, taint your family's reputation?"

Kaden stayed impassive, but a sinister smile crept onto his face. This was obviously bait for the blond man, and he took it like a bitch in heat.

"Whoever said I was actually good this week," he paused a moment and his eerie grin grew. " In my opinion I was damn-right horrible; but you didn't know that? Did you?"

A small smirk found its way to the lips of the brown-haired companion, and he let out a content snort. The blond shot him a glare, but the man remained unfazed; kinda like Kaden.

" I don't want to hear from you Jex," he turned back to the youths. "And aren't you guys supose to be in school?"

The two looked surprise but regained their composure soon after. Xionis was the one to talk now.

"I guess we are; from the looks of things."

"Then why aren't you," his eyes harden, obviously pissed that a little girl didn't care for his authority.

"'Cause. We didn't know."

"Is that so?"

Xionis rolled her eyes; she tired of his question games. "No, I just told you a totally useless lie." Her tone was a desert.

The man was pushed over the edge and grabbed her wrist violently and pulled her to the vehicles. She didn't sqirm or showed any discomfort. In fact, she leisurly took in the mid morning scenery. Kaden folowed, his hands once again in his pockets.

* * *

The ride to Won Academy was slightly akward, for everyone else. Jex, Kaden, and Xionis had chatted happily all the way there. When they entered the gates Xionis and Kaden noticed their parents' cars.

The building was gothic styled and a deep maroon color, that almost looked black; even in broad daylight. There were four pillars that held up a large balcony which many of the upper-class men used for free periods and lunch.

The two youths, accompanied by the duo wardans, stepped onto the front porch. The academy was like an over-sized mansion; the door was dark mahogany and had a large brass door nob. It was oppend by a maid which held two of the schools' uniforms; one male another female. They knew they were coming. Xionis and Kaden took the clothes without word and went to the nearest bathrooms.

All eyes flew to them like moths to fire. Girls giggled and tried to get Kaden's attention, while guys looked over Xionis's body. Ah, teen hormones.

The girls' uniform was a simple blue dress which was fitted though the bodice but flared out in pleats at the hips. It stopped just above mid thigh; everyone knew the princepal was a bit of a pervert. The dress was sleeveless and a choice of either a small vest or blazer to throw over it. Xionis chose neither and opted to wear her same jacket.

The male uniform was darker and plainer. Simple well fitted black slacks, navy and black button-down shirt, with a vest or blazer to throw over as well. With a tie of course. Kaden loosend the tie, threw on a vest without buttoning it up, and pulled the sleeves of his shirt to his elbows. He didn't change into the slacks and kept on his black jeans. They stepped back into the hallways and were greeted by the vice princepal, Mr. Hamish.

He was a stout man; not exactly ugly but most definantly not handsome. But he was good enough for his wife. God knows why. He smiled warmly to the two and ushered them torward the main office.

He nervously looked back at them; "It w-was a very...n-naughty thing for you to d-d-do. You...a-are both very g-good st-students, w-with...high st-standards t-to m-meet."

Another thing that made the poor timid man more distasteful was his stuttering and soft voice. As well as his tendency to leave you hanging right in the middle of saying something. It was aggervating but after a while you kinda warmed up to him and didn't blame him for it.

They were now in front of the princepal's, Mr. Urani, office. The stepped in; a secreatery sat typing at her desk which seemed walled off from everything else. She looked up and nodded her head torward the further back part of the room. The odd trio continued their trek to the back of the area and were met by a light brown wooden door with a large window at the very back.

"Come in," a voice said from behind the door.

With a sigh the went in and were greeted by their parents as well as their principal. Xionis's mom was a petite woman with long black hair and emerald eyes. Her father was much taller and tan and had the same eyes as Xionis. Kaden's adoptive parents were both blond and had bright crystal blue eyes. The four of them stood and had very angry scowls on their faces.

"Please explain yourselves," Mr. Urani said still sitting.

"Me and Xionis were bored so we went for a ride and were apprehended," Kaden alleged. Xionis shot him an angry look; he really shouldn't be provoking at a time like this. But of course, Kaden ignored the warning glance.

The corner of Mr. JeDaz, Kaden's adoptive father, eye twitched in agitation; " You should be more respectful to your teachers, Kaden," his voice was strained in anger.

"Whatever," he replied; and walked over to sit in the nearest vacant seat. Xionis chuckled and sat by him. Everyone else followed suit.

Once everyone was comfortable and seated, Mr. Urani began speaking.

"Xionis and Kaden are two bright and well-known students," he paused and his eyes skimmed over Xionis. Her dress had hiked up in her position. She tried vainly to pull it over her toned thighs.

"It pains me to see them go down such a path of horrid behavior," he continued. "I would like to suggest maybe doing some therapy to see what the problem is. I mean both of them have suffered great losses and that could be a factor in these actions." He finished and looked at the parents in expectancy.

Xionis's mother pushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear and looked over at her daughter.

"Do you think that would help, honey?" Her voice was soft and shy. Xionis narrowed her eyes at Mr. Urani.

"I think its bullshit," Kaden, once again, beat her to it. At least they were thinking the same thing. Mr. Urani's eyes jumped out of his skull and Kaden's parents flushed with anger and embarrassment.

"What? You guys wanted to know what we thought of it, and i gave you an answer," he looked over at Xionis. "I believe I speak for both of us; right?"

Xionis smiled and nodded her head. Mr. Urani looked as if he was about to explode.

"How dare you speak to me like that?" It was vivid that he was grasping on the last pieces of control he had.

Kaden raised an eyebrow and feinted perfect innocence; "Why? I thought you wanted to know what we thought o-"

"I DIDN'T ASK YOU WHAT THE HELL YOU THOUGHT!!" The stopper on the bomb was loose. Kaden smirked in triumph. _'He really shouldn't provoke people like that; even if it's funny as hell'_ thought Xionis.

A high-pitched scream cut through the air like a butcher knife; killing off anything about to be said. The two youths in questioning were both on their feet in a flash and headed out to the hall before the adults could realize anything.

A crowd had formed in front of one of the classrooms. Teachers tried, in vain, to get some of the students away from the room. An instructor obscured their view of the area, but the two soon pushed him out of the way. The room was dimly lit and the only actual source of light omitted from a strange gate-like door. It was extremely large and it baffled Xionis as to how it fit in the room.

There were two pillars on either side of it and strange writing decorated the mammoth doors. A hooded figure sat with their head propped on their knees and rose when Kaden and Xionis stood in the door way.

"Ah...its nice to finally be in your presence, Xionis and Kaden," the voice was sweet and delicate obviously feminine.

"Finally? So with that you mean you've been watching us...for a seriously long time I assume," Kaden always seemed to be the voice of the two.

"In a way...yes, we have," she reply in an almost whimsical tone.

She now stood just a few feet away from the duo.

"Now come on; we don't want to be late," she raised one of her hands toward the gate.

"Why should we go with you?"

"Oh no, no, no. I am going nowhere; I;m simply a gatekeeper and messenger, of sorts."

"How are suppose to trust someone who stays in the shadows," asked Xionis. A stray light shone near the inked figure and a smile could be seen, stretching on her face.

"Yes, I nearly forgot. You humans rely on your physical senses to tell when something is true. What little faith you all have." She chuckled and threw back her hood. Out of it tumbled cascades of thick white hair. Her eyes were rubies nestled on top of high cheek bones. She had milky white skin and full pouty lips. Kaden let out a low whoosh of air. She was rather stunning.

"Now if you would please..." She once again indicated to the door and the pair stepped forward. Up close it was even larger and intimidating. The gatekeeper strode past them and laid her hand on the streak that separated the two door.

A pulse of light screeched through the air before everything became dim and quiet again. The gateway opened. A strange sensation of need flooded over the pair; they desperately wanted to step into the door for some reason.

"And down the rabbit hole we go," Kaden said as he looked over at his companion.

"That's an... _interesting_ analogy," chuckled the gatekeeper.

And with that they fell with only the sound of Xionis's mother calling for her child to fill their ears.


	3. Welcome to

A/N: Well here I am again; ch 3! I had ment to mention this before, but forgot: Xionis's name is pronounced SHEE-o-Nis. One of my friends said some people would pronounce it wrong...Well let me shut up and let you get to why your here...hopefully some reviews this time around

* * *

The feeling of falling is strange. Especially when you have no damn clue where your falling into. The air rushed and danced wildly,drunkedly around them as the fell farther and farther away from their reality. Colors and sensations swirled and vaulted through them as the pressure of the air seemed to increase.

But, of course, creepy girls can whisk you off to other worlds, but you can't float in mid-air. This makes perfect sense. Kaden was the first to hit the ground. It was slightly cusioned with undergrowth and bushes, so the white, hot pain soon died down to a throb. Then Xionis comically fell ontop of him. She sat up and straddled his waist, holding her own throbbing temple.

"As enjoyable as this is," he looked up at her from hooded eyes,"your slowly, but surely, crushing me." A raging blush bleeded over her face, and her complexion did little to hide it.

"Sorry; thought you liked it when the girl took over," she replied while trying to compose herself. He sat up and Xionis slid off of him. She got to her feet and dusted off her summer sky dress.

"Oh...dear lord," Kaden breathed when he took in their surroundings. The sky looked mid-twilight. Soft pigments of pink,orange,and red streaked along the dark ceiling of this new world. Wild, unnaturally beautiful vegetaion grew from every angle, nook, and crany from the ground up. Softly glowing leaves, bushes and flowers acted as eathly stars, littered unintentionally in beautifull patterns.

"This land is beautifull, no?" a wistful voice called from behind the couple. The two whipped around quickly and found the tall beautiful girl that caused them to be here. Her pale hair belowed softly in the light breeze.

" I thought you said you weren't coming," Xionis accused.

The girl in question raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow. "Did I say that? Oops; I forgot," she giggled softly.

"Well, were are we?"

She skipped over to them, a smile plastered on her face, though her eyes looked unforgiving. "Why, you just landed in Lazur-," she stopped short and seemed to contimplate wether she should finish the word. "Well that's unimportant for now," she recoverd in a rushed tone. "My name is Lapin White by the way, since you were so impolite to not ask." She looked away and cutely pouted.

Xionis was taken aback by the quick turn of subjects. She had always been taught to be polite and courtious. "Oh, I'm sorry...I hadn't thought on that. But its nice to meet you Lapin," she stated, reaching out her hand in an offer of a hanshake. Lapin accepted with a broad grin. Kaden stood not too far off from the aquainting females, and stared at the oddly beautiful scenery layed out before them. The other two of the group chatted friendly and laughed a few times but he paid them no real attention. He noticed at how Lapin had quickly changed the subject when Xionis had brought up the question about the name of this land. He turned back to the two, that very question burning in his mind.

"What's this place called," he asked Lapin.

She abruptly stopped talking, tripping over her words. Her eyes became wide, but she fought to regain compousure. She cleared ther throat and began to speak.

"In the old, better days this land was named Lazurith, after our goddess. But a lesser goddess was jealous of how we loved and worshipped Lazurith, her name was Onyx. Our Lady knew of this and tried to comprimise with the lesser goddess and try to make her feel important, special;" she sighed, breaking her monolouge, but soon continued again. "But she surged up against our Lady and was cast out of her heavens. And Lazurith could do nothing when Onyx came down upon us and released her wrath and anger. She and her Knights control all of Lazurith with an iron fist. She is known as the Red Queen for how she severly dipped the land in blood and we now know this place as UnderKingdom." She bowed her head as if to pray to Lazurith for the pain of this UnderKingdom.

"Why can't Lazurith do anything," Kaden inquired, feeling saddend by her story.

"Onyx is a _lesser goddess_, but still a goddess, with power and free will. All dieties are blessed with this and our Lady cannot do anything to stop this..." she looked as if she wanted to tell them something but held back and opted only to looking off into the distance, a dreamlike expression on her face.

"Your not telling us something; what is it," asked Xionis. Lapin looked over at her, her eyes narrow but hopeful as if all the answers to their problems were within Xionis...But soon the silence was broken and a screech flew through the thick, tension-filled air. Shouts of outrage and anarchy also accompanied the wild but oddly joyful screams. The trio instinctivly dashed for cover in the thick low bushes. A flash of blond hair and dark skin breezed gracefully past them. Unfourtunantly, Lapin chose that moment to sneeze; it wasn't loud but it was enough to make the boy stop and turn torward them. A branded his face with a mad, wild grin jumping in the bushes with them.

"Wot, by any chance, are we hidin' from?" he asked innocently, startling blue eyes wide, with a thick accent.

"Are you really asking me such a horrendous question?" Lapin tried to keep her anger from seeping into her voice, but it rose instead with that very emotion.

"Oy? Reely wot da 'ell are ya talkin' bout Lappy? I asked ya a simple enough question," the young man was either oblivios to Lapin's anger or just wanted to piss her off. He was accomplishing both.

"UGH! Lievre if you don't stop your madness I swear I'll bring down the wrath of the gods upon your sorry ass!" she exploded with rage and annoyance. Lievre bit his red lip, trying hard not to burst out laughing. Xionis and Kaden layed on their bellies watching the scene play out.

"LIEVRE! You piece-o-shit! GET YOUR SORRY HARE ASS OUT HERE AND FACE YOUR CONSEQUENCES!" bellowed the voice of an obviously outraged man. The three, excluding Lievre, went still and quiet as if trying to blend into the bushes.

"Well...guess dats ma que. Be righ' back hon," Lievre stated joyfully. He gracefully jumped out of the vegatation, whispering words in a gruntal, throaty language. A silver and onyx bow and arrow brandished his hand. He was quick to load up the weapon and the agile arrow met their mark easily. Only one shot. It had burrowed deep in between the mans eyes killing him instantly. Then, as if the arrow had slashed through a cloud of flesh, blood began raining harshly. It bleeded over the forest floor, tarnishing its innocence with scarlet pigment.

Xionis, Kaden, and Lapin stepped carefully (which translated to a timid, slow trek) out of the bushes. Xionis tried in vain not to look at the gorey body lying limply on the ground, eyes open but forever unseeing. He could have been anyone. Someone's friend, son, uncle...brother. But that didn't matter anymore; he was dead. Her discomfort didn't last for long, the body dissolved into the atmosphere, only the blood left from his eternal wound to remind the foursome of the deed.

"What happend to him," Kaden said in a soft voice. A huge change from his usual sarcastic tone.

"Dats unimpo'ant righ' now. We've gotta ge' in town kidos," Lievre stated. Xionis turned to him in bewilderment, finally actually getting a good look at the young man. He was tall, with dark bronze skin that couldn't be accomplished with tanning, but had the hair and eyes of a fair man. And he was half naked. His tone torso showed no signs of sweat from the little adventure experienced just moments ago. Dark, leather like pants were worn and he wore large brass cuffs that extended to his forearm.

"We're goin'. Now," he stated and trooped off, the others following after.

* * *

all done =)


End file.
